pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1842 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events , 1842, by Benjamin Haydon]] , featuring images of popular poets including Richard Henry Dana, Sr., William Cullen Bryant, and Henry Wadsworth Longfellow]] Works published in English United Kingdom * Robert Browning, ''Dramatic Lyrics, including "My Last Duchess"."The Pied Piper of Hamelin". and "Soliloquy of the Spanish Cloister"; the author's first collection of shorter poems (reprinted, with some revisions and omissions in Poems 1849; see also Bells and Pomegranates 1841, reprinted each year from 1843–1846)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Thomas Campbell, The Pilgrim of Glencoe, with Other Poems * Frederick William Faber,k The Styrian Lake, and Other Poems * J. O. Halliwell-Phillipps, The Nursery Rhymes of England, anthology * Leigh Hunt, The Palfrey * Thomas Babington Macaulay, Lays of Ancient Rome, including "Horatius" * Robert Montgomery, Luther * Alfred Tennyson, Poems, including "Locksley Hall", "Morte d'Arthur", "Ulysses", "Lady Clara Vere de Vere", "The Two Voices", "The Vision of Sin", and "Godiva" (published in two volumes, with reprinted poems in Volume 1, and new poems in Volume 2 * William Wordsworth, Poems, Chiefly of Early and Late Years, includes The Bordereers United States * William Cullen Bryant, The Fountain and Other Poems, a collection of parts of a larger work, never to be completed; published in response to many requests for a longer, more ambitious work of poetryBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Ralph Waldo Emerson, "Saadi" * Charles Fenno Hoffman, The Vigil of Faith and Other Poems, a popular book with four editions in three years * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow: ** Poems on Slavery, written in support of the abolitionist movement, dedicated to William Ellery Channing; the author donates the contents of the book to the New England Anti-Slavery Tract Society to republish and distribute ** Ballads and Other Poems, including "The Wreck of the Hesperus" * Alfred Billings Street, The Burning of Schenectady, and Other Poems, descriptive verses ;Anthologies * Charles Timothy Brooks, translator, Songs and Ballads, translations of German poemsLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Rufus Wilmot Griswold, editor: ** The Poets and Poetry of America, popular anthology that went into several reprints; with poems from over 80 authors,Sova, Dawn B. Edgar Allan Poe: A to Z. New York: Checkmark Books, 2001: 197. ISBN 0-8160-4161-X. Sova, 197 including Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, William Cullen Bryant, Lydia Sigourney (17 poems), Edgar Allan Poe (three poems), and Charles Fenno Hoffman (45 poems), a friend of Griswold'sMeyers, Jeffrey. Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. New York: Cooper Square Press, 1992: 126. ISBN 0-8154-1038-7 The collection was dedicated to Washington Allston.Pattee, Fred Lewis. The First Century of American Literature: 1770–1870. New York: Cooper Square Publishers, 1966: 279. Philadelphia: Carey & Hart ** Gems from American Female Poets, anthology Works published in other languages * Théodore de Banville, Les Cariatides, France Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 3 - Sidney Lanier, American * February 4 - Arrigo Boito (died 1918), Italian * February 25 - Karl May (died 1912), German * March 18 - Stéphane Mallarmé, French * June 24 - Ambrose Bierce, American poet and writer * October 1 - Charles Cros, French ;Also: ** Henry Abbey (died 1911), American poet, best known for his poem "What Do We Plant When We Plant A Tree?" ** William John Courthorpe ** John Arthur Phillips (poet), Canadian ** Henry Duff Traill (died 1900, British poet, author and journalist Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 23 – José de Espronceda (died 1808), Spanish * June 12 – Thomas Arnold, English * July 28 – Clemens Brentano, German * October 30 – Allan Cunningham (born 1784), Scottish poet and author * December 9 – Samuel Woodworth, (born 1785), American author, literary journalist, playwright, librettist, and poetWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Also: Macdonald Clarke See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Biedermeier era of German literature * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Young Germany (Junges Deutschland) a loose group of German writers from about 1830 to 1850 * List of poets * Poetry * List of poetry awards Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry * Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry